


“i think you might be my soulmate.”

by nghtwngs (rintsuru)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Confession, F/F, F/M, Intoxication, Mention of alcohol, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsuru/pseuds/nghtwngs
Summary: “I think you might be my soulmate.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	“i think you might be my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated! this work was crossposted on my tumblr @graysonsdarling

The bitter taste of cheap beer on your tongue made your nose crinkle. Luckily, you were still mostly clear headed, but you wanted nothing more than to plop down on the bed behind you. The feeling of Dick’s eyes on you made the hairs on your neck stand. You dug through his drawers, grabbing the first pair of clean clothes you laid eyes on. His blue eyes bored into you, memorizing every inch of you and watching every little movement.

_“I think you might be my soulmate.”_

The words dripped from his lips like honey, slow and slurred. They’re so sickeningly sweet to the ear that you can’t help but develop a sweet tooth for it. Your eyes widened for a second before you pushed the drawer closed. A small scoff fell from your mouth as you turned to face him. “How many glasses did you have?”

“Enough to admit I’m in love with you.”

You sighed, throwing the clean shirt and shorts in your hands at his lap. “I’m gonna get you some water and look for some advil.” You scurried out of the room and made a beeline to his medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

_Did he mean that?_

_Of course not, he’s just wasted,_ you reassured yourself as you dug through the cabinet. There were various bottles of pain killers and other medical supplies in case a night of patrol went wrong. You found the medicine and got a glass of water from the kitchen.

Shuffling back into his room, you found Dick lying on his side with half lidded eyes. A soft yawn made its way out of his mouth. He looked more like a sleepy child about to fade away into a dream rather than a man harboring the responsibility for the lives of everyone else. You set the glass of water and bottle of advil down on his nightstand. You turned to leave when you heard Dick call your name.

“Stay with me?” he asked, almost pleadingly. His eyes stared right into yours. They were like oceans, the kind you’d see on those beach ads on TV. But no matter how clear they were, they still hid the rawness of his heart. Though the alcohol in his system loosened his grip on his emotions. “Please?”

His words tug at your heartstrings, pulling you towards him. You’re in his arms in an instant and encompassed by the warmth of his body. It’s the same kind of tender feeling you’d get being under the shade of a tree on a summer’s day, entangled in your lover’s arms. You began to drift off as the doubt in your mind at his confession lessened. And all you can do now is drown in his affection, in his deep ocean eyes. Even if it’s for the briefest of moments.


End file.
